


Keep Me Silent

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: AU where the first words your soulmate says is written on your skin. And R refuses to speak after being captured by shield





	Keep Me Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You were finally free. For ten minutes, you breathed the freshest air because you were outside for the first time in years. Your feet relaxed as you felt grass between your toes.

You had just stopped to get some water when you heard a helicopter. You went running. Anywhere but that helicopter would be safe for you. Your ten minutes of freedom couldn’t be just that! You needed days! Months!

You felt pain shoot through you as a dart hit. You woke up in a cell.

—————————————————

For five years, you had been in a cell. These people were no better than Hydra. They called themselves Agents of SHIELD. As far as you were concerned, you wouldn’t talk to them until they released you.

They wouldn’t even explain to you why they captured you! And they have the audacity to think you’d be willing to speak with them?

You rubbed your tattoo. You did so discretely. You refused to give them that kind of information. If they saw the words, they’d just repeat it to get you to talk to them. No. Your soulmate wouldn’t be here. Your soulmate’s first words to you were unbelievably kind. There was no way your soulmate could be working here.

—————————————————

“She refuses to talk to anyone. I think it’s time we just-“

“I refuse to dissect a living person, Fitz! How could you even suggest such a thing?”

“She refuses to talk! We’re going nowhere with her! Five years, Jemma!”

Jemma refused to believe you were the one they had been looking for. There was just so much bruises and cuts on you when Bobbi and Daisy found you. And it was all speculation when they said they found you near the Hydra base.

Why did everyone seem to think you were working for Hydra? Jemma relied on science and her gut these days. And all of it pointed in your innocence, but everyone else wasn’t convinced.

—————————————————

In your sleep you had no relief. Your soulmate’s first words to you echoed in your dreams and even when you were awake. Yet as much as they seemed to drive you crazy, they were a welcome relief when nightmares from your time at Hydra plagued you randomly and repeatedly.

—————————————————

“Everyone, we just received intel. Turns out that our detainee is actually innocent. She’s not the one we’ve been looking for.”

“You’re joking, aren’t you? Five years, Coulson! Five years she has been our prisoner! You refused to explain why you captured her. You refused to treat her with any respect and now this? I can’t look at any of you right now.”

Jemma was furious. She had seen through security footage how the last five years have been like for you.

—————————————————

Jemma refused to speak with anyone for an entire week. She looked at her side where her tattoo was. Down her left side on her ribs.

For the longest time, Jemma was frightened to meet her soulmate. Her soulmate’s first words to her would be: “Please kill me.”

Why would Jemma ever want to kill her soulmate?

—————————————————

Jemma wasted no time in bringing you a homecooked meal and cold water. You were still kept in the cell even though you had been declared innocent. Jemma had been furious, but she contained her anger. She didn’t want to scare you.

“I made you some food and brought some water for you.”

You hadn’t expected for anyone to speak such kindness to you in so long, but you were wary. What if they had seen your soulmate tattoo?

“Please kill me.”

You manage to whisper. You couldn’t bear the thought of them mocking you. How did they see your tattoo?

When you said those words, Jemma quickly placed the tray down and sat down next to you.

“Please. Please look. I promise I will explain everything. Just please, whoever you are, just look.”

You saw your first words to her on her skin. If she was here, that meant she came to rescue you.

“Thank you.”

And the world went black. Finally, you could be free from this cell. And seeing your soulmate, was worth it.

—————————————————

“Oh thank god! You’re alright!”

You see the same woman who was in your cell.

“Soul.”

“That’s right. I’m your soulmate, and you are mine.”

“I’m Y/N.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Y/N. I won’t let anyone kill you or harm you ever again. Just rest.”

—————————————————

After you recovered, you refused to go far away from Jemma. Luckily, she felt the same way. She had almost lost you and it was because of her so called family. Yes, they apologized but it wasn’t enough.

Jemma had told you she would only stay for a week. Then, you two could return to her home. She wasn’t going to take chances of losing you again. You were her family now.


End file.
